Clan MacDonnall
Clan MacDonnall is an (in)famous clan of Wildhammer Dwarves. They are known for their dishonesty in business, and for exaggeration and mistruth in their words and deeds. Occasionally referred to as the pigeon riders for their lack of skill at gryphon taming and riding, though this insult has fallen out of use since the extinction of the Northeron Pigeon some two centuries ago. The clan makes their home in the Golden Marches, an isolated, scraggly patch of the highlands where the rocks and silt have a golden brown hue. The MacDonnalls claim this was the elements’ way of consecrating and blessing the clan’s hold, but local myth suggests that the soil was stained by generations of MacDonnalls relieving themselves where they pleased instead of in an outhouse or latrine. The clan's great rival are the MacBens, who often fly into the Marches on their gryphons to taunt the MacDonnalls and steal their bacon. Lore and Legend The origins of Clan MacDonnall are unclear. According to the MacDonnalls themselves, many centuries ago the elements themselves guided Konald the Gray to found a new holdfast in what is now known as the Golden Marches. There, they turned a land barren and fallow into one capable of bearing crops and eventually livestock. Clan MacBen tells a different story, claiming that first Thane of Clan MacDonnall, was, in fact, the right hand man of Papa MacBen's warband, having been personally trained by Papa MacBen himself. They fought together for age untold before Papa MacBen met Mama MacBen. After that happened, Konald proved too unruly for home life around the MacBen homestead and sought to pull Papa MacBen back into battle by luring their enemies towards his homestead, knowing Papa MacBen could destroy them. Unfortunately Papa MacBen was off fishing with a dear friend of his MacLarry, and it fell to Mama MacBen to defend the homestead. All of this greatly infuriated Papa MacBen, who tossed Konald across Azeroth twice, before leaving him alone in the Highland wilds. After that, Konald tried to replicate what he had learned from Papa MacBen, but never could. Ever since then, Clan MacDonnall has tried to do what the MacBens can, but they always seem to fail. According to some of the other clan elders, however, the original MacDonnalls were simply those Wildhammers so unruly and repulsive that they were banished from Kirthaven, Thundermar, and everywhere respectable dwarves of Northeron made (and make) their homes, and forced into the most remote areas of the Highlands, where they would be of no bother to anyone else. Notable Members Thane Konald MacDonnall. There have been many Konalds (and many Thane Konalds), but he is the current leader of the clan. Grudgingly respected for his skill and tenacity in battle, even by the rival Clan MacBen. Brommall MacDonnall. One of the very few Wildhammer Dwarves serving with Ironforge's Mountaineers. Dangus MacDonnall. A skilled but unruly warrior who disappeared a few years before the First War against the Horde. Considered at the time to be perhaps the clan's best gryphon rider, and won several gryphon jousting tournaments of note. Category:Clan